


Actions Speak Louder

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awards, Because it's them, Ben Softlo, Ben is a star, Demanding Boss Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylo is a dog, Mild Smut, No Angst, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is his PA, Rey is sick, Romance, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, maybe a little, reylo prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: Prompt: “Rey’s a PA for a man who is normally a nightmare and absurdly high maintenance. When she falls ill with the flu, she feels like she needs to go into work. But Ben isn’t as heartless as she expected, and he takes the week off to tend to her, just as she’s done for him.”





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyloanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloanne/gifts).

> Nancy, this is for you for being an amazing friend and support <3 Thank you

“Ugh, this a fucking nightmare, Rose. I didn’t study art management for years just to do this. He treats me like his goddamn slave or something. I have a degree and experience, and here I am, buying him ties and picking up his laundry and making his fucking hair appointments. All in addition to the rest of my job, which still needs to be impeccable. ‘One needs to try to achieve perfection in everything one does’,” She tried to imitate her boss' seemingly soft voice, “I hate his pretentious rants - when he tries to show me that I’m so blatantly imperfect in his eyes.”

“Slow down, girl. Are you on your period?” 

“Yes, how did you know? 

“Well, because you’re always bitching when you are. Honestly, you have a dream job assisting one of the best actors in the US. Who is also  _ my client _ , may I remind you, and you  _ complain _ . Take a chill pill and instead tell me: how’s Venice? How was your flight?” 

“That's the problem. I’m jet-lagged and cramping, and I still need to go to His Majesty to confirm tomorrow's agenda and his clothes. I need to check on his hairstylist - who’s already gotten here. I  _ like _ Kay, she’s professional and has great ideas for his hair this season, but I’m hungry and tired and just... yeah.” She was even tired of complaining. 

“You’ll be fine. I know you’re stressed because it’s your first time at the Venice Festival, not to mention the first time in Europe, but you can do it. He chose you, and, even if he complains, he didn’t fire you after your first few months. Instead, he gave you a raise! Plus, I’ve trained you well for this. Speaking of, are you going to the premiere tomorrow? Did you take everything we planned?” 

“Yeah, I took the dress, the one from COS. It’s minimalistic and modest enough. I should be able to easily blend in. And for the evening I have the other dress from that vintage clothes shop in Williamsburg, you know which one. Kay will help me with my hair, but I’ll probably go through the backdoor, anyway. He is not gonna want to take me on the red carpet.” 

“See? You’ve got it all under control. Go, tame the beast and do your job.” 

“You mean eat, and then tame the beast?” 

“No, the beast is your stomach. Ben is just a demanding boss who pays you handsomely.” 

Rey groaned, because, of course, her friend was right, as always. She sometimes needed a reminder of just what she’d accomplished, and why she was suffering under the whims of a big star. He was an artist, a brilliant one, but didn't want to be bothered by everyday problems when he needed to prepare for another movie or play. Her fucking ambition and hunger for more sometimes sabotaged her sense of reality. She actually worked for him for nine months and got a raise, which vastly upgraded her life from poor to really nice. Now she really wanted to enjoy Venice, being here for the first time. 

She took a quick shower and pulled on jeans and a nice off-shoulder blouse. Her recently-cut hair looked good, settling in waves as she blow-dried it. It had been a good decision to shorten it to her chin. She called her boss, but he said to meet him in the hotel lobby. When she went there he was sitting on the couch and talking on his phone, but spotting her he quickly finished his call. 

When he got up she was again struck by how tall he was.  _ Will I ever get used to it?  _ She wasn’t small, but he still towered over her by a head. 

“Come on, Johnson. I’m starving, and you took hours to get ready.” He was not pleased, but she's surprised that he waited for her. 

“I didn’t know you were waiting for me, and you should eat in the room and go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, and then we fly straight to Colorado. It will be a nightmare.” 

“Are you always this cranky after long flights, Johnson?” He loved teasing her, using her surname. He knew she hated it, but still did it just to rile her up. 

“Sorry, I’m tired and nervous, but you always complain when I’m enthusiastic and happy too.” She pointed out to him. 

“Yes, because I don’t like artificial happiness.” 

“It's not artificial. It's my personality. I told you that a million times.” Rey noticed that twitch of his lips. He was obviously having fun on her account. 

“Ok boss, I’ve got my tablet with me. We’re going to go over the agenda and timetable. I called Kay. She's near, and will be here tomorrow morning to do your hair, as well, and later for the red carpet.” She went straight to the business - because she really had no energy to argue with him when he was like that. 

\---

The next day was hectic. Ben told her over breakfast in his room that he needed her with him all the time. 

“It’s fucking hell there. Have you seen the temperature? We are gonna melt there, and you need to make sure I look perfect. I can’t demand Kay be with me all the time, but you have to be glued to my side.” 

Rey shouldn't be surprised by his demands anymore, but she still was. She was just starting to figure him and his multiple personalities out. Gone was the playful guy from the day before, where he told her the anecdotes from the start of his career over pizza. He made her laugh by telling her how awkward it was for him to feel like a third wheel on the red carpet. Now, he was cold and demanding. That meant he was stressed, and she needed to watch her every step - because in that state he was easily riled up and shouted at everybody on his staff. 

“Ok, Ben, I will be.” She nodded, chewing on her bagel. She watched him relax a little, but then he made another demand. 

“And in the evening, too. I know you told me yesterday you will go through the back door, but no. Rose was always with me at those events - so you will be as well. I hope that dress of yours is presentable.” 

“Were you ever disappointed with my looks?” 

Rey went over her outfits with Rose and Kay before the journey. Rose was Ben’s agent, and at the beginning, she was accompanying him to all the galas and awards. She was with him during Oscars season and in Cannes, but she decided that she can’t be everywhere, especially being pregnant, so she prepared Rey for her role. Rey's dream was to manage stars one day - so this was great training. First was the Tony’s, but it was easy and in New York. Now, this - and this was big - because Ben’s movie was rumored to be nominated for an Oscar, together with him for the main role. 

He looked at her for a while with an unreadable expression and shook his head. “No, of course not. I know Rose and Kay helped you dress, so I’m not worried.” 

“What? Were you implying I can’t dress myself?”

“Let’s be honest, Johnson. You wouldn’t know fashion if it hit you in the head.” His crooked smile hit her with the force of a thousand suns. She still hadn’t developed an immunity to it, so a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

“You didn't hire me for fashion sense, and I learn.” 

"You do?” His eyes traveled over her cute red shorts and white top, and she almost felt naked. “Ah, you do.” Was it her, or had his voice lowered? 

“Ok, so if the matter of clothes is settled, I guess we are ready. Kay will be here in a half an hour. I’m gonna go over the e-mails and dress myself.” She changed the subject quickly, knowing that he liked to joke with her, but he demanded professionalism and it was a bit awkward. He didn’t mean anything, and she got worked up. She really needed to get over this little crush on her boss. Especially since it was pointless. Sure, he was single, but he worked like a dog - and acting was all that mattered to him. He came from a wealthy family, but got disowned for not following in his mother's footsteps. She was a politician and wanted him to be one, too. He left them, and went to Julliard to fulfill his dream. Since then he worked hard for his position. He started in the theatre, but his talent shone so much that he got movie offers, and his career took off with amazing speed. Now at thirty-five, and ten years her senior, he was a huge star. 

Rey always wondered when would be the day that he would ask her to make a reservation for him and some woman, but since she started to work for him, it had never happened. Rose told her he dated casually before, but lately, he was so busy he didn't even have time for that. Yes, he was so above her level. She needed to be happy for this chance to work for him - and that's all. With that final thought, she went to her room to prepare. 

The day was indeed crazy. She was, as Ben asked, glued to his side, making sure he was as perfect as ever, reminding him to smile and lending him her tissue to wipe off the sweat. It was hot as hell. 

Then the evening came, and she got ready for the red carpet. The vintage dress was long, with a really high cut on one of her legs, midnight blue and minimalistic. She went to Ben’s room so Kay would do her makeup and hair before helping Ben. Kay wasn’t there yet, and Ben opened the door in a bathrobe with wet hair. Her internal moan was loud and clear. Yes, she saw him in many situations, but not like that. He smelled divine, too. 

“Am I too early?” She felt his eyes once again sweep over her body. 

“Um, no, no, you’re good. I mean on time. Kay is on her way, she called.”

“So, is it ok?” She asked self-consciously about her dress. 

“What?” He looked like he was deep in thought, and she broke that with her question. “Yes, the dress is good. Very good.” 

Rey pushed past him through the door, because he was clearly thinking about something. The best way was to act. She eyed the champagne on the table. 

“Already celebrating?” 

“What? No, the hotel sent it, with the wishes of good luck. Help yourself if you want.” He still looked a bit dazed. 

“I’ll take water. I’m not drinking on duty.” She knew her head was weak, and she dreaded her behavior after drinking alcohol. 

He just stared at her. “What about dinner? You need to drink then.” 

“If I need to I will, a little.” He just shook his head. 

“I would, too, but you know we are leaving just after dinner for Colorado. I’m packed already.” She was surprised by his level of organization, but he was always prepared, and she started to understand that she really needed to up her game with him. He was better than her, she wasn’t even packed yet. 

After the hairstylist came and quickly helped Rey with her hair - that really didn’t need much - just a little definition and simple makeup that highlighted her lips, Rey excused herself to frantically pack her suitcase in the fifteen minutes before she had to be back to help Ben dress after Kay finished with his hair and makeup. 

She observed with jealousy how Kay dipped her hands in Ben’s luscious hair and applied some hair products. She dreamed of dragging her fingers through his hair so many times, she couldn't count. 

Then she and Kay helped him dress, and they went to the car. The red carpet was overwhelming. She was trying to blend in, and walked behind him, together with the bodyguards. She waited while he gave autographs, but after they entered the theatre he told her to wait for him, because he was going to leave and not watch the movie - as always. Rey was a little disappointed. She really wanted to see that movie, but duty is a duty. 

Ben was nervous, and she tried to make him relax. She really admired Rose for doing that for him every time. It wasn’t easy to stand his grave silence and heavy gaze while he drank his whiskey. 

"Don't worry, the movie is great, I'm sure." She suddenly felt out of her element. He looked at her with a blank face, his gaze traveling from her face down. She felt self-conscious and tight in her own skin. 

“I don’t care. I want it to be over. I’m fucking hungry and tired.”  _ The prince is cranky.  _ She thought with sarcasm. 

“I can try to find something to eat.” She really would do almost anything to escape that heavy gaze of his. 

“No, ask the bodyguard.” He commanded sharply. “Or not. You were all smiley to him on the red carpet. He’s gonna read to much into it.” 

_ What? Is he fucking crazy? And what does he care? _ She was just being friendly, but in that state of his mind, there was no point arguing with him. 

He went silent after that, and she busied herself with her phone. 

Fortunately, during the dinner, Ben was busy talking with the director and other actors and guests. She could enjoy it in peace - and that she did. 

After dinner, they were flying to the next festival in Colorado. Rey slept through almost the entire flight. Just like Ben. 

Colorado welcomed them with sun and nice weather. This was like a vacation in comparison to Venice. They dressed casually and mingled during the welcome lunch, both of them sporting sunglasses that hid their fatigue well. Rey hit the bed just after the friendly dinner with everybody. It was still amazing to her to meet so many actors and directors. Ben kept her by his side, though, telling her he needed her support since he was jetlagged even more than in Venice. 

She really liked this festival. Ben was wearing plaid and jean shirts, with a few buttons open, and his favorite sneakers - which did things to her. The man loved his sneakers almost as much as his motorcycles. He had a whole collection of both. She saw his wardrobe, and he liked calm colors, mostly dark, but he got wild with sneakers. He even owned red ones - which were crazy for him. She followed Rose’s and Kay’s tips, and they saved him from a “black socks with white sneakers” fashion catastrophe on the first day of the festival. 

“Why do I need to change them?” He was astonished. 

“Because a lot of people will analyze your photos. I can't believe I have to explain that to you. It’s a recipe for fashion disaster, and you don’t want that.”

He only shook his head, but changed the socks. 

She, on the other hand, was not prepared enough. She didn’t know that summer in the mountains was not summer in New York. She was cold, but she barely noticed, focusing on him and the festival. It was big, and Ben got an award for his contribution to American cinematography - and everybody wanted a piece of him to talk, congratulate, and take a picture with him. She needed to be always vigilant, next to him, making sure everything ran smoothly, and he always wanted something from her. 

Four days in Telluride went by quickly, and they went back to New York. They had a few days before Toronto. Rey felt exhausted, and they both decided to rest. She was already feeling a cold creeping up on her. 

“I need to rest, take some meds and I’ll be as good as new.” She told Ben when he looked at her, sneezing on the plane with an arched brow. 

“You better be, Johnson. I need you in Toronto.” He said sharply, putting on his sunglasses. 

It was rather said than done. Rey felt terrible. She slept through the next day, and woke up with a massive headache and a sore throat. She was cold and miserable. She looked at her phone, and there was an avalanche of messages - from Rose, from her friends, and from Ben. She read Ben’s first. He was irritated that she didn’t pick up her phone, and demanded she call him as soon as she could. She sighed, resigned, and dialed him. 

“Rey? Are you all right? Why haven't you picked up? Do you know what day it is? Where are you?” He practically yelled at the phone. 

“I’m ok, Solo. I slept a day like we decided. No need to go all nuclear on me. I’ll be where you want me in an hour.” She didn't feel ready, but she knew she had no other choice. 

“No, you won’t. I’m coming to you. Actually, I’ll be at your apartment in ten minutes.” 

“What? You know where I live?”

“I need to, I’m your employer. Don’t do anything, I’m bringing food.”

Rey felt panicked. Her apartment looked like a bomb exploded in it, with clothes everywhere. She was packing, and had a problem with deciding what to choose - hence the clothes on every flat surface. She jumped out of bed and started gathering them and pushing them into her closet. 

Then she went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror and groaned. She looked like hell. Her hair was a mess, face pale and tired, eyes red - and not to mention the oversized T-shirt she called her pajamas. She only had time to brush her teeth and comb her hair before she heard a knock.

"Rey, are you alright?" He eyed her from head to toe and cringed, but was it concern she saw in his eyes? 

"Ben, I'm good. You didn't need to come and bring me food." She desperately tried to sound confident, but failed miserably. 

"No, you're not. You look and sound awful, and probably feel awful, too." Did he sound worried? 

"Ben, we need to check if everything is ready for Toronto - and we only have today." She was now painfully aware of how little time they had to prepare, and panic started to grow in her stomach. 

"You don't need to check anything, I'm calling it off." He said calmly, observing her. 

"What? What are you calling off? Don't joke, Ben." 

"I'm not joking. I'm calling off Toronto." 

"You can't. What are you gonna tell them? It's not possible, and why would you do it? You know I already booked us a plane and hotel and everything." She really didn't understand what he was saying. 

"I can, and I will. I'm telling them I'm sick and I can't attend." 

"But you're not sick."

"But you are." His voice was so soft when he said that. She never heard that tone from him. Never imagined him capable of it outside acting. 

"Ben, stop this nonsense. I'll take medicine and I'll be as good as new tomorrow." 

He came to her and put a palm on her forehead. 

"You have a fever, and it looks like the beginning of the flu. I'm taking you to the doctor, and then I'll personally make sure you follow the doctor's orders. Pack your bag, you're moving in with me." His tone didn't leave any place for an argument, but she still objected. 

"What do you mean I'm moving in with you? First - I have an apartment, and second - I'm not gonna infect you, third - you have to go to Toronto to promote your movie." 

"No, I'm not going, and you won't change my mind - and your apartment is too little for me and Kylo. He will chew your shoes and wake your neighbors barking. Besides, you're terrible at taking care of yourself. I have a guest room, and I need to prepare for this play I'm doing in October as you know. Might as well get started." He smiled, as the prospect of sitting at home with her sick and learning the lines for his new play was the best idea for spending time with her. 

"But, you were going for a few days vacation after Toronto. What about that? You work so hard. You deserve some rest." She was terrified to mess up his plans. 

"Yes, I can always do that when you are healthy again. That's more motivation for you to get better. Now - sit, eat and then pack. Or I can help you pack?" He suggested, and she protested violently, remembering the state of her closet. 

She had no other option but to listen to him. She ate the soup he brought, almost not tasting it while he called Rose and asked her to call off his appearance at the festival. He sounded very convincing when he told her that he was feeling really bad and felt the flu coming on. 

Then she asked him to stay in her kitchen while she packed her bag and dressed herself. These few activities tired her, and she felt both sweaty and shivers when she finished. 

He took her bag and put his arm around her. 

"You're weak as a child, Johnson. I really need to fatten you up. You don't have strength. After that illness, I'm taking you with me to the gym. My PA needs to be strong and ruthless." 

_ Was he serious? What new personality of his was this? Mother hen? _ She thought, awestruck as he led her to his car. 

He drove her to the doctor's office and waited for her. The doctor, a serious but pleasant red-haired man, confirmed that she had gotten the flu and prescribed her medicine. He was obviously Ben's friend. They greeted each other warmly and made an appointment for a morning jog. 

Rey dozed off during their ride to Ben's apartment. She really felt weak as a baby. Ben helped her to his apartment, which fortunately was located in a modern building with a lift that opened directly to his apartment. Ben led her to one of his guest rooms, the closest to his bedroom, and ordered her to go to bed. 

When left alone Rey quickly put on her pj's and jumped into the bed. It was so comfortable that she quickly fell asleep. She dreamt of him, of his lips on her forehead, of the sweet words he spoke to her, words that mirrored her feelings. She left the dreamland disappointed. Waking up was hard, her head was heavy and hurt, her throat was sore, her nose running, and her muscles ached. She barely had the strength to lift herself from the pillow. Her phone showed her it was 11 am. She slept in, but it was to be expected with the flu. 

The first thing on her mind was to get to the bathroom somehow, but she tearfully was too weak - like a baby. Her internal considerations were interrupted by a loud barking behind her door, followed by a hushed male voice. 

"Ben?" She tried to call him, but what came from her mouth was a kind of throaty squawk. It did its job, anyway, because next she saw a door being opened, and saw Ben leaning out from behind the door. 

"Rey, are you up? I hope this monster of a dog didn't wake you?" 

She shook her head and whispered, "No, I just woke up by myself, but I think I need your help. I don't have enough strength to get up and go to the bathroom." She felt her cheeks coloring. It wasn't comfortable for her, but what other choice did she have? 

Ben smiled at her. "Of course I'll help you, and then you're getting breakfast and meds. You look like death." He crossed the room and appeared by her side. By this time, she had managed to uncover herself, and was ready to get up with his help - but he had other ideas. 

She almost squeaked when he lifted her up in his arms. "Wha… what are you doing?" 

He carried her with ease, like she weighed nothing. 

"What does it look like, sweetheart? You're too weak to walk. My poor baby. You're so pale, even your cute freckles are faded. You had a high-temperature last night." 

She just looked at him, like he had grown an additional head, and let him carry her to the bathroom and, when she was done, back to the bed. Only after he put her back to bed and leaned to adjust her pillows did she notice what he was wearing: low hung, grey sweatpants and a white, very tight T-shirt that showed off his muscles and nipples. 

_ Great, now I need to add that to my already dizzy head, _ she thought to herself. 

"Lay here and I'll bring you breakfast." He looked at her with concern in his beautiful eyes, and she wanted to hide. 

She was sweaty from her fever, and her hair looked awful. She tried to do something with it in the bathroom, but it was a lost cause. She didn't want him to see her at her worst. This was humiliating. He probably saw her as a younger sister. Exactly opposite from the impression than she wanted. Although, deep down she needed to admit it was nice to be cared for like that, even if it ruined her dreams of him. 

She quickly forgot about her gloomy thoughts when he entered her room with a tray full of food. She wasn't hungry, the sickness still took her gut, but he looked at her sourly and told her firmly what his opinion was. 

"If you are not eating, Johnson, I'm feeding you personally." She really liked that image, but obeyed, knowing how she looked in his eyes. 

"Ok, ok, boss. I'll eat." She whispered as strongly as she could. 

"Good girl." The words were spoken by him in a low, warm voice that sent shivers down her spine, despite feeling so weak and definitely not in a sexy mood. 

Rey only nodded, grateful that her mouth was full of food - because what does one answer to that kind of praise? 

After breakfast - that she spent eating under his intense gaze - Rey went back to sleep, heavily medicated and tucked under the covers by him. The rest of the day went similarly. She woke up to eat and take pills. In the evening, she felt much better as the medicines finally kicked in, and she decided to take a quick shower and change her clothes and soaked in sweat bedclothes. 

She was wrapped in a big, fluffy towel, looking for a clothes change when Ben entered her room. He froze for a few seconds, staring at her. She suddenly felt like a deer in headlights, frozen too, not knowing why. Ok, maybe she knew why. His gaze traveled from her bare legs, through her uncovered cleavage and shoulders, to her wet hair. Wherever it landed she suddenly felt the heat spreading, and a blush appeared on her cheeks, travelling downwards. She desperately wanted to say something, feeling awkward and shy all of a sudden. 

"Hi, I mean, do you have spare bedding? I need to change the ones I sweated all over." 

He cleared his throat and answered. "Sure, but why did you shower? You shouldn't do that in your state. Do you feel better?" 

"Yes, I think the meds started working, and a day of sleep also helped. That's why I showered. I needed to wash the sweat off. I felt dirty, and I didn't like it." Rey busied herself with her clothes. 

Ben still looked a bit dazed when he repeated. "You felt dirty…?" 

"Yes, I'm going to change into the new PJs. Can you bring the bedclothes? I'm still weak, but I'm thirsty. Can I also burden you for a cup of tea?" 

"Of course, and I have some hot broth for you. You don't need help with the clothes?" He sent her a crooked smile with one arched brow. 

Rey beamed at him. "Thanks, Ben, but I'm stronger now. I can dress myself." He was so sweet, and that gaze definitely didn't look brotherly. 

Her heart was still beating loudly when she was dressing. That last offer of his? She really wasn't sure, but maybe he was flirting? But why would he? Was he that bored? She already felt bad for imposing on him like that, but at the same time, she was enjoying his undivided attention - which made her feel even worse. Rey shook her head, no, no more pondering on that. Her brain led her in funny directions. 

She emerged from the bathroom to find Ben already finishing making her bed. He looked at her and snorted. 

"What?" She looked at him, confused. 

"Serious Miss PA likes cartoons." He was having fun at her expense. 

"Really? You're laughing at my Mickey Mouse PJ’s? What are you? Five?" She tried to look patronizing, but her energy was running low. 

He must have noticed that, because he embraced her and helped her to the bed. 

"Come, sweetheart, you need to go back to bed and eat something for dinner." His hands were so gentle and firm at the same time, and even when she felt sick and weak they still affected her in a distracting way. 

"See, I think your temperature is rising. You have that blush again. I'll be right back." He looked concerned, and Rey wasn't sure anymore if she was flushed because of him, or from the sickness. She lay down and waited for him. 

"Ben, where is Kylo?" She asked when he brought her dinner. 

"I locked him in my bedroom. You know how he likes you. If I let him out he would barge in here and try to lick you to death." He was smiling at her, and she knew he was right. Ben's dog took a great liking to her - to his and hers great surprise. Ben adopted him from a shelter, and he was very distrustful to everybody - besides Ben, and apparently her. 

Rey loved the dog, so she smiled too. "I hope he's ok there. I would love to play with him when I'm feeling better." 

"Oh, believe me, he would love to play with you, too," Ben mumbled, watching her eat with a strange expression. If she didn't know better, she would describe it as hunger, but no, it wasn't possible. 

Rey was so tired, she finished her dinner, took more medicine and fell asleep before Ben even left her room. Again she had a dream about him kissing her forehead. 

The next few days were similar, she was still weak and fevered, and Ben was her angel. He was always there when she woke up, always feeding her and helping her with everything. Then it started to get better. Her fever broke, and she felt strong again. 

It was Friday morning when she packed herself and asked Ben to take her back to her apartment over breakfast. He looked at her sharply, and protested fiercely. 

"No, Rey, I won't let you do this by yourself. You still need to rest." 

"But, I'm almost good, and you can go on that trip you planned. You can't be happy babysitting me." 

"I am happy. More than you can imagine." He was angry now. She hated making him angry, but during those few days the border between their professional relationship blurred, and she needed it back. 

She had no idea how would she behave when they went back to normal, but this, this cozy atmosphere only gave her false hope for something that was impossible, and every day she fell deeper in love with this gentle side of her boss. He was nothing more than her boss, who admittedly had done more for her more than anybody. Even Rose called to check up on her, but hearing that she had flu like Ben (you both must have got it in Colorado), she wished her well, but because of her pregnancy she didn't try to visit her (Rey felt relieved, because she had no idea how her friend and Ben's agent would react to her current situation). 

"You're happy sitting at home and making me food and cleaning up after me? I can't imagine what you are trying to prove here, or to whom, but it's enough, Ben. You're sweet, but it's already too much. I don't want to impose, or be a burden." 

"You never did, and you're not" He yelled, and was panting angrily. "You're always so damn independent. Always the hero. I can't do anything to show you…" He stopped himself abruptly. 

"Show me what, Ben? That you can do without me? Oh, I'm sure you can, as well as I can do without you, and yet here we are. Me as your personal slave and rescuer, and you with a charity case moment." 

"Is that how you see this? That I treat you like a charity?" He looked at her with that intense focus, like he tried to tread inside her mind. 

"Yes? No? I don't know what to think anymore, Ben. No one has ever done that. No one took care of me like that, no one fed me, or made my bed, or did my dirty laundry, or carried me to the bathroom. What am I supposed to think? I really don't know how to interpret that. No boss does that for his employees." Rey felt her emotions overwhelm her, and tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. She really didn't want to cry in front of him, or even tell him all that, but when he looked at her like that, like he cared for her more than a normal man will over his employee - she was lost. 

"No, you're right. And you should recognize that I'm not doing that as your boss. I wouldn't offer that to Rose in a similar situation." 

"No, because she has a boyfriend." Rey's answer was quick, but he continued, agitated. 

"No, Rey, not because she has somebody and you don't, but because I care for you more than I should, more than as your boss. And it was the only way I could show you how much you mean to me." 

Rey's eyes widened. Was he serious? "Ben, I don't understand." 

"Yes you do, don't deny it. You must have noticed how I flirt with you, and how I haven't dated anyone since you started to work for me?" 

"I thought that's what you do, or that you were bored. And you have no time for dating." 

"You're so intelligent, and yet so dense when it comes to love." He was frustrated, that much she could tell, but she still was paying attention to his words.

"Love?"

"Yes, I fell in love with you, you strong and stubborn woman. And when you got sick, I just couldn't leave you or stay away. Those few days were the happiest I've been in a long time," he admitted hotly. 

Well, she did notice him smiling almost all the time when he wasn't frowning with concern. 

When she didn't answer him, still in shock, he continued." And I think I'm not alone in this. You flirted back, and you talk in your sleep - and guess whose name with a little "I love you" did you whisper every night since you got here?" 

Rey blushed and groaned, guessing the truth had come out. "Ben, I'm sorry - all of this is so unprofessional of me." She hid her face in her hands. 

He stood from his chair and kneeled before her, grabbing her hands and moving them from her face. "Don't be afraid. I feel it, too. I tried to hide it, tried to fight it because you're the best damn PA I have ever worked with, and I respect your work, and all the shit things I made you do was out of need, but also out of a want to be close to you." 

He put his hands on her face. "Sweetheart, I can't fight it anymore, not after these last few days. I want you near me all the time, and not as my employee, but as my girlfriend." His eyes were so honest and concerned. He looked like he held his breath waiting for her response. His big, soft hands on her face didn't help, either. What’s a girl to do? 

"I guess you're a little monster for making me do that, but you're my monster, " she said softly.

His eyes brightened at that. "Yes, I'm all yours if you want me." 

Rey smiled and then kissed him, because he was so sweet and close and tempting. He tasted like morning coffee and something sweet that reminded her of home, a home she never knew she might have. He was gentle and sensual, letting her explore his lips, to take the lead - and that she did. His lips were so sweet and willing. She deepened the kiss, and he groaned in response. She was feeling dizzy and drunk on him, tasting the heaven that was his mouth. Finally, they broke the kiss, panting heavily. 

Ben touched her forehead with his own. "So, you do like me?" He asked teasingly. 

Rey smirked at him. "Like might be an understatement, but I’m still your official employee - so let’s not rush things.”

“I know your work ethic, so you will probably not let me officially date you until I’m not your boss?” He asked, but at the same time, he kissed her jaw. 

“This is not fair,” she whined, and tried to continue. “I need to resign from this position, but I can’t afford to be jobless.” 

“You can stay with me.” He whispered as he moved to her neck. 

“And be labeled a gold digger? No, thank you very much. I want to work in the industry and you know that. I want to manage stars one day like Rose.” 

“Ok, ok, let me make a few calls. I’m sure somebody will be looking for an assistant.” He sighed.

Rey nodded. “Deal, but I still need to go home.” 

“I’ll drive you, but let’s meet for dinner, a friendly one at your place later. I need to make sure you’re eating properly, and maybe I’ll have some good news.” 

A few days later Rey found herself on the patio of a beautiful house, watching the ocean with a cup of coffee in hand and a happy Kylo sitting at her feet. She really wondered how her life had changed in the last two weeks. She was not Ben’s PA anymore. Actually, she was unemployed at the moment. She still tried to process the fact that in a few days she was going to start work as a Junior Manager at Tico & Trooper Management. Yes, Ben told Rose everything, and she proposed that she would hire Rey - as she really needed help because of her advanced pregnancy. She would officially work for other clients, but unofficially she was still helping Ben - but this time on another level. She was also tasked with finding Ben a new PA. But now, they were enjoying a few days in the Hamptons. Ben proposed that they go there as Rey still was recovering from her flu. 

“I’m his girlfriend.” She muttered to herself in wonder, and stroked Kylo’s head. She still needed to remind herself that it was not a dream - but her reality. She also tried to prepare herself for the inevitable reality of being a girlfriend of a movie star. The press would have a blast for a while, digging up all the information about her and analyzing all the photos of them together from the time when she was still just his PA, but it was worth it. Ben was amazing, and he took care of her even though he kept his distance as he promised. He made sure she ate properly, and the minute he had confirmation of her new job he asked her out. 

Now, they were finally alone. She stretched on the chair, basking in the autumn sun and listening to the sea. This was really a dream come true. 

“You look like a very happy kitten, sweetheart.” His voice came from behind her, and Ben entered the patio, having finished his phone call. 

“I am very happy.” She admitted. “You never told me who owns this house.” She was curious. 

“Remember the redheaded doctor? He is my friend and dating my fellow actress friend. He is also filthy rich, his father owns some clinic chain. He offered me this house a long time ago, but I never had anybody to come here with until now.” Ben smiled at her, and her heart skipped a beat. Was she ever going to get used to this man’s charm? 

“Come on, let's take Kylo for a walk. You need to build your stamina up after this flu. And then I’m going to make you dinner.”

“Again? You cooked and fed me all those days.” 

“Yes, but I’ve never cooked for my girlfriend. And I have an idea for a dessert. You can still participate.” He smiled suggestively, and she couldn’t argue with that. 

Later that evening she really didn’t argue when he lay her on the table and ate her out vigorously, proving that his tongue was good not only for talking. Then she sucked him in an attempt to reciprocate the favor, and made him groan as she licked him like a lollipop. Finally, they were moaning together as he entered her and showed her that his passion was not only for acting. As he worshiped her body with his, she came hard, thinking it was bliss and heaven. 

That night they made love a few times. Rey really couldn’t believe it was possible, but Ben appeared not only to be a sweet, caring man, but also a very passionate lover. He had mentioned that he was in a dry spell for several months, so he needed to catch up. Rey laughed, but agreed with him. She would happily help him do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Canon crack with KoR shipping Reylo [Let's be Reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133445)
> 
> Demon professor Ben Solo and angelic seer Rey [Relight My Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778689/chapters/46821793)
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)
> 
> Rey is crying in the rain [Wash away my tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Breylodar = filthy foursome continuation of Reydar fic [Four is a crowd?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462297)


End file.
